LaPaige 101 Prompts
by UglyJumper
Summary: I have decided to jump on the bandwagon very late and challenge myself with LaPaige's 101 Prompts. Will try to make them as unique.


**I know that I am incredibly late for this but I saw it and it sounded like a fun challenge and I love LaPaige's writing. Anyway so this will be her 101 prompts! I will try to make them original I will I promise.**

**Friends**

"We were on a break!"

"No we weren't"

Caitlyn hurled abuse at her now ex-boyfriend. As always, strong on the outside but really she felt like cleaning out the local shops stock of junk food and locking herself in her room for eternity whilst watching her F.R.I.E.N.D.S box set over and over again – how did Rachel deal with this?

She saw the tears start to well up in Nate's mahogany eyes as he begged for her forgiveness, she could hear the desperation in his voice. Unfortunately for Nate this misery business didn't work on girls like Caitlyn – yeah someone not as self-assured (she is just skimming in the line of arrogance) or independent as her. Someone who hadn't had their heart broken too many times, someone who still believed in second chances, in happily-ever-afters; she was so stupid – letting him in like that, letting him affect her, after Vincent she promised herself that she would never let herself go like that in front of another human being again, she would never make herself vulnerable again unless she was absolutely positive that he was 'the one' – was it foolish of her to think that she had found 'the one' at twenty five? Mitchie found hers at sixteen. Lucky I guess.

Silence echoed through the apartment. She cast her gaze anywhere but the crumpled man on the floor in fear that the strong, confident, independent persona she put across would crumble in an instant. She loved him so much it physically hurt her. The pain ripped through her chest like cold steel. The juxtaposition of her feelings for him was incredible – how could she want to kiss him a million and two times, pretend everything was okay and move on; curl up in a ball and cry until there is no liquid left in her body and punch every part of him she could see at the same time?

She set her mind back a few days and relived each and every part of that night.

"_How many times do I have to tell you, Sander and I are just friends – that's it"_

"_Does he see it that way?"_

"_Yes! Don't you trust me? Don't you trust that I wouldn't cheat on you?" _

"_Oh course I trust you, its him I don't trust" _

"_You do realise that I would have to willingly oblige to do whatever the hell you're thinking with him in order to cheat!"_

"_Yes"_

"_So you don't trust me"_

"_I…"_

"_Nate say that you trust me"_

"_Caitlyn"_

"_Goddammit Nate say that you trust me"_

"_Caitlyn I…"_

"_You know what, just leave Nate, just go" _

Why did he have to react like that every single time I hung out with Sander? We're like brother and sister, always have been since Camp Rock so I don't know what has all of a sudden gotten into Nate. How he thinks that overnight Sander's view of me has changed dramatically – ridiculous!

"Just leave Nate, just go" My voice starts out strong and defiant – daring him to go against my wishes, but cracks at the end. Leaving what Nate apparently took as a window of opportunity to fight back.

"No Cait, we have to talk about this"

"There's nothing to talk about"

"Yes there is you haven't heard my side of the story!"

"What Nate? What side of the story? There are no sides – you fucked another woman" I yelled right into his stupidly handsome face. His arms grip my biceps and I'm engulfed in the scent of expensive deodorant and coffee, I once loved it but now it's suffocating.

"Yeah but you and Sander…" You have got to be kidding me, I twist my way out of his grasp and as I answer back I gesture wildly with my hands waving in the air.

"You have got to be kidding me! You slept with another woman Nate and I had to find out from Jacob, the guy we buy coffee from knew before me – I honestly thought that I meant more to you than that"

"You do, Caitlyn will you please let me explain"

"I trusted you! I trusted you" Finally letting go I collapse on the sofa, still mumbling "I trusted you".

He kneels on the ground and his hand reaches up to gently caress my face.

"Cait" his voice is soft, pleading. I can tell that he regrets it but it doesn't change the fact that he did it, it doesn't change a thing.

"Please just go Nate, just leave" My words come out barely above a whisper, inaudible under normal circumstances but rings out clear as day in the silence.

The silence broken by the sound of a door slamming shut.

**Alright that was number 1! Guess what I used as my inspiration ;) Also I do not own any characters mentioned bar Jacob, I also don't own friends or Rachel Green. **


End file.
